The daughter of evil Toralei
by Nova the fairy of the night
Summary: The once was a spoiled, Selfish, Vain werecat princess named Toralei. She rule over the orange kingdom of chaos and deceit. She had many servants but none she trusted more that the werecat twins Meowody and Purrsphone, her maids, and he loyal normie servent Jackson. (This is a vocaloid parody of the Daughter of Evil series and music videos. Also Holt does not exist In this universe


List of chacters

Toralei-rin

Jackson-len

Meowlody and Pursphone-Neru

Frankie-miku(the forest spirt)

Catrine de mew-Haku (Clarith)

Neighthan-Katio(the prince of blue)

Clawdeen-Meiko (the lady in red armor)

Cleo-luka(the great witch Elluka)

Gigi-the wizard

chapter 1: Begining of the curse

In the treacherous kingdom of orange. The kingdom was a rich and powerful one . The castle was tall and had the most beautiful and enchanting. In the castle the strong werecat King was have a kind of discussion with the castle wizard,Gigi Grant.

"What is it" bellowed the king

"Your majesty" Gigi bowed "My time has come to take my leave. It has been a pleasure to have been at your service but my time is up and I must spread my magic and good fortune to the other countries"

"Oh no no no. We can not have " the king got up from his throne, moved closer to Gigi, and drew his sword"I have work hard to bring my kingdom in the powerful country it is today and a refuse to have any other country gain the same power and wealth"

"But my king you do not understand!" Gigi exclaimed "I was born to bring fortune, peace, and good will to all nations! You do not understand what you are doing!"

The king stabbed her with his sword in her heart. Blood was splattered on the wall. Gigi fell to the ground. Though she was one foot into grave she was able to mutter a few words.

"I Lay a curse upon you" She muttered "your wife shall bore two fraternal twins. One will be human. That one will bear the mark of the yin yang sign on it's back. This child will bring this country to its downfall and with that child's death will this kingdom come to and end"

Hearing these words gave the king great fear. He bended down to the wizard and whispered in her "then I know what I must do"And with these words the king left the room and yelled "DISPOSE OF THE BODY"

A couple of months later the The twins were born. One wercat girl and one human boy.

"What a joyous day!" The nurse exclaimed "Two beautiful healthy children! The little prince and princess!"

As soon as he saw the mark of the Yin and Yang sign on the boy's back the shivered with fright "LOCK THE BOY IN THE TOWNER" The king roared " HE IS NO SON OF MINE"

"My king why" The Queen cried

"I shall explain to you later. But for the now the boy shall not go anywhere near us" King said as the maid took the new born baby boy to the dark and grim tower where only a piano to keep him company. They named him Jackson.

Seven years later Princess Toralei, at only seven years old was declared crown princess over her uncle. This made him very upset and hate the little princess with a passion. By now everyone who lived in the castle knew of the cursed prince but to the people of the country he was announced dead. Ever since Jackson was born, The orange kingdom's economy has the Prince of the Blue kingdom, Neighthan, would come and visit the young princess and bring her gifts. Prince Neghithan is about 10 years older than little Toralei but it has already been decided by the King and Queen that Neghithan and Toralei are to marry when she reached of age. This is so that both kingdoms would merge and to save the kingdom. At this very moment Prince Neightan and The little princess are playing in the Castle garden.

"Hehe" Little Toralei giggled "your such a clumsy prince"

"Well Princess" Neighthan laughed "it is a pleasure to be laughed at by a cute little princess like you"

"Please just call me Toralei " Little Toralei said as she danced around the garden"we are at the same level"

"And a smart little princess too" Neighthan smiled "would you like to dance"

A servant whispered in Neighthan's ear

"I am sorry Princess but I must return to my country" Neighthan Sighed

"But wait" little Toralei frowned and grabbed his hand "Please don't leave. Stay here just a little while longer. Please please please"

Neighthan smiled "I will return"

The king and Queen were in there room arguing about the fate of the kingdom and the faith of Jackson

"My kingdom's economy has dropped drastically and it's all that boy's fault! I would have killed him if it wasn't for that blasted curse!" The king roared

"He is still our son"The queens said clutching her chest. Hand over her heart

"The boy is human! He was never our son from the start! This is the work of evil. That boy has brought shame and despair." The king shook his head and slammed the bed "Your know very well that he is the source of all our problems. How else would you be able to conceive a human child"

The Queen sighed "Locking the boy in the tower will do him no good"

"Why should I care" The king turned red with anger "To the people the prince died a long time ago. He is nothing and will always be nothing to the kingdom"

"My king please. Release him" The queen grabbed his hand. The king smacked it away

"NO. THIS DISCUSSION IS OVER.

Day by day little Jackson would sit in the dusty, lonely, cold, tower and play the piano. For his meal, Toralei's nanny would leave him a piece of bread and water. Sometimes as Jackson played the piano he would look out the small window and cry. He wished he could just jump out and window and run. Feel the grass, breath in the fresh air, bash in the sunlight. These are only things the little boy could dream about.


End file.
